Black Rose
by behindthosewalls
Summary: The truth has been revealed. Broken hearts, Lost love.R&R please!
1. Only reminds me of you

**A/N: Well, I've been writing fics before but this is my first fic for detective Conan. Yeah, hope you'll like it guys. )**

**This will be a collection of songfics.**

**Disclaimer: I, Erchensakura, do not own Detective Conan and I never will. Haha, that simple!**

Guidelines:

Hello- narration/dialog

_Hello- _flashbacks and thoughts

**Hello**- P.O.V.'s,

_**Hello**_-Songs

**-Black rose-**

**Ch.1 only reminds me of you**

_**I see you beside me it's only a dream a vision of what used to be, the laughter, the sorrow, pictures in time fading to memory….**_

_Ran is crying again. Whenever I would see her cry, it hurts me inside. I am not faraway Ran, I am just beside you. You just can't feel it but it's me._ Conan/Shinichi thought as he watched her weep.

"Ne-chan! Stop crying!" Conan said trying to calm her.

"I hate you Shinichi! I hate you! I really do! You told me that you'll never leave me; you told me you'll always be my side! But where are you now huh?! You left me here all alone! I hate you!" Ran shouted as tears fell down her face.

_Yeah, I never left you. I'm just here. You just couldn't see me because I'm trapped in a body of a seven year old kid._

"Ne-chan, I'm sure Shinichi-ni-chan would come back. Actually, he's not faraway."

"What do you mean not faraway?! Huh?! Do you know something about him?! Tell me!" Ran shouted madly at Conan, who is now shaking in FEAR.

_My, she really is furious._

"Ahm, ne-chan, you see sometimes he ahm.."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Ne, don't be mad. He ahm.. calls at Professor Agasa and most of the time, ahm.. He talks to me. Uh.."

"What is he telling you? Why isn't he calling me?"

"Uhm.. You see, his life is in danger and he doesn't want you to be involved with it. So, he keeps a distance between the two of you. Though it's hard for him."

"What?! No way! He could have told me! This is stupid! This is sooooo stupid! I need Shinichi! He promised me…He promised me that-"

"Ran-ne-chan"

"..that he'll never leave me. I hate him! I loathe him! I really do!"

"Ne-chan are you sure that you really hate him? Or you just miss him terribly?"

"Conan, I-I'm so-sorry." Ran burst into tears. "I-it's ju-just th-that I-I- re-really. I really miss him! He's my best friend and I terribly need him! I need him. I want him to be here. Beside me."

_I'm just here for you Ran. Why can't you feel me? I never left you and I never will._

Ran sighed and stared at the necklace that Shinichi had given him when they were still young.

_**How could I ever let you go?**_

_**Is it too late to let you know?**_

_**I tried to run from your side,**_

_**But each place I hide, it only reminds me of you…**_

_**When I turn out all the lights,**_

_**Even the night, it only reminds me of you…**_

_-Flashback-_

_A ten year old Ran was sitting all alone eating her ice cream, waiting patiently for Shinichi to come._

"_He said he's going to meet me here by 3:00! It's already 3:20 and he's still not here! Where could he be?" Ran complained as she licked her chocolate-flavored-ice-cream._

"_What a cute little girl" A dark voice said behind Ran._

_Ran, scared and shocked, did not dare look behind her instead,_

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

"_My.. my.. You sure are brave huh?"" The man smirked and walked closer to her. He lowered his head to see her face._

_She's so nervous that she's already shaking in fear._

"_Wh-what d-do you w-wa-want?" Ran stuttered._

_The man smirked and touched Ran's face._

_Ran's heartbeat moved faster and faster and louder like a drumbeat. _

_As for her, she's a taekwando student, she should have kicked the man's butt madly but then, because of fear, nervousness, anger and anxiety she couldn't move her body. _

"_S-S-Shi-Shi-Shini-Shini-Shinichi!!!!!" She shouted his name out of uneasiness._

"_Hm. Who are you calling young girl?" The man smirked for the third time and continued touching her face. Then he went closer. Closer. So close that he almost raped Ran._

_She began to tremble. She felt dreadful then she began to cry._

_Shinichi!_

_Shinichi!_

_Shinichi!_

_I need you!_

_Where are you?_

_Shinichi!_

"_Ugh!" Shinichi felt like someone is calling his name. Someone longs for him. Someone needs his help._

_Then, he remembered her._

_He ran as fast as he could._

_He searched for her._

_Then he saw what was happening._

"_Ran" he whispered._

"_Sweet little girl. Hn. No one's here to help you"_

_Ran didn't talk. Instead she cried more._

_Tears roll down her face like a river._

_She felt hopeless._

_She knows that no one's there to help her. Shinichi's not there._

_No one's there._

_No one._

_No one._

"_Get your paws of her!" a ten year old shinichi shouted._

_The man, annoyed, looked back and saw Shinichi playing with his soccer ball, glaring at him like a mad man._

_The man smirked again and raised his brow and gave him a who-do-you-think-you-are look._

_Ran stopped trembling and she felt safe._

_She wiped her tears and looked at the direction where the voice came from. There she saw Shinichi giving the man a super death glare._

"_My..my little boy, what are you going to do now huh?" the man asked with a devilish grin._

"_Me?I'll tear you into pieces."_

_Really?Geez Mommy!I'm scared!" the man teased._

"_You better be."_

"_Ha! Your just a stupid little kid what can-"_

_**Slam**_

_The man fainted and fell on the floor. His nose is bleeding and his face is as red as tomatoes. Well, you can guess what Shinichi had done._

_He kicked his soccer ball straight on the man's face that made the man's nose BLEED!_

"_Look who's talking a while ago. Hmmm. Hahaha. He's lying on the floor with his nose bleeding. Hahahaha."_

_He laughed then looked at the shocked Ran then he smiled at her._

_He sat down beside her and wiped her tears using his thumb._

"_Where have you been?!I've been waiting for you"_

"_Uhm..I bought something. I'm sorry."_

"_I was almost raped by that time!"_

"_Hell no. I will always protect you. I will never leave you. Stop crying now. It breaks my heart whenever I would see you cry."_

_Shinichi touched Ran's long brown hair and then he wiped her tears._

_She smiled and stared into his eyes._

_He took something from his pocket._

_It was a box._

_He opened it and took the necklace inside it and placed it on Ran's neck. Then he whispered something on her ear._

"_I will never let you fall. I will always be by your side. I will never leave you alone."_

_She smiled sweetly and hugged Shinichi. Tears of joy fell from her hazel eyes._

"_Thanks. It's beautiful" She thanked him while blushing._

"_Ran, that's my promise, never forget that."_

"_Of course. But what are you sure you'll never leave me? What if you become famous? What if you'll leave? What if-"_

_Shinichi placed his finger on her lips and smiled._

"_That.." Pause. "..would never happen"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_They both smiled._

"_Oh look Shinichi! It's sunset!" Ran shouted happily as she pointed at the sight of the setting sun._

_-End of flashback-_

_**I needed my freedom, that's what I've thought,**_

_**But I was a fool to believe,**_

_**My heart lied while you cried rivers of tears,**_

_**But I was too blind to see…**_

Ran stood up from the couch and went outside to take a walk. She sighed heavily as she recalled everything that she and Shinichi had once shared when they were still kids.

Conan followed her. He worriedly looked at her with a frown.

He should have told Tan about his secret but he can't.

If he would do that, her life would be in great trouble.

But if he wouldn't, her heart would continue breaking until it's shattered into pieces. He sighed and just followed her. It was afternoon by that time and the sun was about to set.

Ran went to the old fountain where she and Shinichi usually hang-outs. She sat on the bench and closed her eyes.

Thousands of memories flooded her mind.

Tears fell from her eyes down to her soft pink cheeks.

The cold wind blew her long chocolate brown hair as she silently cried.

She opened her eyes and wiped her tears.

_**Everything we've been through before,**_

_**Now it means so much more…**_

_**I tried to run from your side,**_

_**But each place I hide it only reminds me of you…**_

_**When I turn out all the lights,**_

_**Even the night it only reminds me of you…**_

_**Only you…**_

**Shinichi's P.O.V.**

_Ran, I hate it when you're hurt. It hurts me more. Stop crying please. I don't want to see you cry. It breaks my heart to see you weep._

_I'm not far away. I'm just behind you. Watching you. You may not see me but I'm just here. Ran…_

**Ran's P.O.V.**

_Shinichi-kun, Where are you? I need you. I want you here beside me. You told me you'll never leave me right? You promised me. And I trust in you. I don't know where you are now. _

_You may think I'm insane. But I could feel you. I just don't know if it's really you. But I could feel… you._

_But, why couldn't I see you. I know you're just somewhere. Maybe, behind me. But why can't I see you?_

_I want you to be here. I want to see you again._

_But where will I find you? You don't call me anymore or leave me a message. You've been a mystery now._

_Where are you? Shinichi…_

_**So come back to me,**_

_**I'm down on my knees…**_

_**Boy can't you see?**_

**Normal P.O.V. **(A/n: I don't know what this one is called so I just invented this. Hehe.)

"Ran-ne-chan,"

"Oh, Conan, It's you..."

"It's getting cold ne-chan, let's go."

"Look Conan! It's sunset!" Ran pointed at the setting sun.

Conan looked at the direction ran pointed and there he saw the sunset. He remembered what he had told Ran before.

"Yeah,it's beautiful!"

Ran smiled." Of course, it really is. I love sunsets you know."

"Yeah, but, I think we should go home. Uncle might be home by now from his get together party with his friends."

"Oh, yeah." She smiled then stood up.

_Ran…_

"Ugh, Conan, let's go."

"Hai!"

They walked along side by side holding each other's hands as they head home. Still, thousands of happy memories are playing on her mind. She really, really miss him.

_**How could I ever let you go?**_

_**Is it too late to let you know?**_

_**That I've tried to run from your side…**_

_**But each place I hide,**_

_**It only reminds me of you...**_

_**When I turn out all the lights,**_

_**Even the night it only reminds me of you…**_

They went inside the dark cold apartment. She turned on all the lights and sat on the couch. She tried to relax then she let out a heavy sigh.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of _him…_

Later on…

**Briiiiiiiing!!!**

"Huh?" She stood up immediately and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Mouri's office, how may I help you?"

"Ran…" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Don't you remember me?"

_**I've tried to run from your side,**_

_**But each place I hide, it only reminds me of you…**_

_**When I turn out all the lights,**_

_**Even the night, it only reminds me of you…**_

_**You..**_

_**Only reminds me of you…**_

To be continued….

696969696969-----6969696969696-----69696969696-----69696969

**A/n: Did you like it? Hehe… ahm, I'm not sure if I could update fast but I'll do my best. Sorry for the typographical errors and wrong grammars because English isn't my first language.**

**And, I know story sucks but please leave a review. Hehe.**

**Thanks!!)**

'**erchensakura….**


	2. this time

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my fic… hehe… **

**Disclaimer applied…**

**Recap:**

"Ran…" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"Don't you remember me?"

8-8

8-8

**-Black Rose-**

**Chap.2-This Time**

"Don't you remember me?"

Ran felt her heart skip a beat. Her jaw dropped and her eyes encircled as wide as a flying saucer because of shock.

"Oh. My. GAWD."

The person on the other line smirked.

"That can't be you!"

"What if it's me?"

"BAKA! How come you have not called me for days huh?!"

"Like what I had told you and Conan, I have a really tough case to work on and it's really perilous."

"Oh really huh?"

"So do you think I'm lying? Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Never mind"

"Whatever. So how are you now? I mean is there anything that has changed or what?" _Why am I asking about these things anyway? I'm always with her. I know everything that's happening around her._

"I'm fine but still in despair."

"Oh"

"Ahm, Shinichi, when are you..ahm..when-"

"Meet me tomorrow 5:00 in the afternoon at the park where we always see each other. I'll be there, don't be late."

"A-are you su-sure? I mean, you're busy right? And you have-"

"I'll be there so be there too. And besides, I thought you want to see me badly?"

"Yeah but-"

"No more but-s just be there tomorrow. I have something to tell you at that park. I have to go now. I still have to do something so, bye"

"Ugh, bye"

They both hang up the phone. He sighed. She squealed in delight. Tears began flowing down her face. Those tears of hers weren't tears of sorrow. They're tears of joy for hearing his voice once more. Oh how she longed to hear that warm and inviting voice again and again. His voice was a harmony unto her ears that made her fall. Once she heard it, it cures all the pain that she felt. It glues back the shattered pieces of her heart. It melts all the walls she built around her for protection. And his voice was her ultimate weakness.

That voice…

_**Oh I'm sorry girl **_

_**For causing you so much**__**pain**_

_**Didn't mean to make you cry**_

_**Make all your efforts in vain**_

"Oh my gawd. Oh my gawd." She said over and over again.

She still couldn't believe that Shinichi called her. She took a pillow from the couch and hugged it tight. She giggled and laughed for so much happiness.

"Conan needs to know about this." She said then stood up and started to search for the little boy.

"Conan!" She called him and waited for a reply.

She ran around the house looking for him but unfortunately she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Conan?! Where on earth are you?!" She went through every room to look for him but found no one inside the house except for herself, alone.

"Huh?! Where on earth did that go? Tsk..."

She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. She sighed for the fourth time. Suddenly the phone rang once more.

"Hello? Mouri's office, how may I help you?" She politely asked.

"Ran-nee-chan!" A high pitched voice of a boy exclaimed on the phone.

"You baka! Where had you gone? You're driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry nee-chan. Oh; I'm not going home tonight I'm going to sleep at Professor Agasa's house. I'm really sorry for not informing you earlier."

"What?! Hmpf… Fine but next time you're going somewhere tell me as soon as possible so I wouldn't be anxious about you. Understood?"

"Yup! Oh, nee-chan I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye"

Conan went out of the phone booth and went to Professor Agasa's house. He walked silently on the dim streets of Tokyo and felt the cold wind touch his skin. He thought about Ran for a while. He remembered the things she said as she cried a while ago at the park.

_**And I apologize for all **_

_**The things I've done**_

_**You were loving me so much**_

_**But all I did was to let you down**_

He reached for the doorbell and pressed it lightly. He patiently waited outside the gate. After a few seconds, an old man opened the door and smiled.

"Shinichi eh?"

"Professor Agasa! Do you have the medicine?"

"Yup! I finished making it and it went out perfectly fine"

"Good. Can I sleep here for now?"

"Why?"

"I told Ran that I would sleep in here for tonight."

"Oh, sure."

Conan/Shinichi went inside the house and went straight to the laboratory and sat down on a chair making himself comfortable.

"Here's the tablet Shinichi" Prof. Agasa gave him the tablet. He took it and studied the tablet that he was holding.

"That tablet sure is effective once you take it. But you would experience pain as your body starts to be back to its original form."

"Will this tablet last long?"

"No. The medicine would only work for 6 hours. So bring a watch with you once you take that and be aware about the time."

"Okay"

"What are you planning to tell Ran tomorrow? Are you finally going to confess to her that you and Conan are just one?"

"Yeah"

"Well then good luck! But of course, always remember what I told you okay?"

"Certainly. Ugh, anyway when are you going to come up with the perfect medicine that's going to bring back my real form permanently? I hate being stuck in a body of a 7-year-old kid forever."

"Don't worry Shinichi, I am currently working with Ai to create that medicine and were doing our best." Professor Agasa smiled after talking.

"Geeh, thanks. I need to sleep now. I have a really big day tomorrow. Can I sleep on your guest room? I mean, if you won't mind."

"Oh Shinichi, of course you're allowed to sleep at the guest room. I already treated you like my real son. Go on, make yourself at home"

"Thanks!"

Shinichi went up the stairs and went straight to the guest room. He prepared his self for his slumber. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. He wants everything to be perfect tomorrow. He wants Ran to be as cheerful and optimistic as she was before. He wants to fix her weak walls of protection so she could be as strong as she was before. He needs to glue back her broken, no, shattered heart. He has to get the old Ran back. Besides, she wouldn't be living in sorrow and despair if he had told Ran about his secret in the first place right?

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away**_

_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by**_

_**Without holding you so tight**_

_**Without treating you so right**_

8-8

8-8

He woke up early the next day. He went straight into his old house and checked his closet for something presentable to wear. He saw how dusty and messy his house had been. Ran had been cleaning his house every week before, but I guess she got tired of doing that routine because she thought that no one would be coming back to that old house anyway. There are tons of spider webs on most of his furniture. The house was covered with dust and maybe creepy crawlies are

already living inside. Thank God, he found none except for some spiders.

He went to his super duper grubby room and opened his closet. He searched for the perfect thing to wear.

**(A/n: I'll tell you later what he chose to wear.Hehe )**

He decided to clean his house for a while and wiped of all the dust. He swept the floor and removed all the spider webs and the other dirt that he could see. He swiped the did all the chores non stop until he's satisfied. He saw how clean and neat his house had been after he did his job.

He glanced at the clock and saw that there are 2 hours left before 5:00. He took the tablet that Prof. Agasa gave him last night. He went down the kitchen and took a glass of water. He went back to his room and swallowed the pill and gulped water immediately. He quivered in pain as he got back to his old body. When it was over, he stood up and took a quick shower. He looked at the mirror and saw that he's back to his normal self. Thank god the pill worked.

He dressed up and fixed his self in front of the human sized mirror. He smiled and did his best to look attractive.

He went out of his house and went straight to the flower shop to buy a dozen of roses. He also went to the candy store to purchase the most expensive box of chocolates. He smiled as he passed by the jewelry shop. He remembered something important to buy. He went inside and stared at the most expensive jewelries displayed.

"Yes sir? Do you want to buy something for someone special?"

"Indeed. I want that one." He pointed at the glass panel.

The lady's eyes widened then she smiled.

"Oh this one sir? She must be really special." She smiled and so did he. The saleslady took a small box and placed the expensive jewelry inside it. He took his wallet out and he paid the price. The lady took the box and gave it to him.

"_I hope she'll like it"_ he thought as he walked out of the jewelry shop. He glanced at his watch and saw the time. It was already 4:30. There only 30 minutes left for him to go there.

_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love**_

_**This time I promise you**_

_**That we'll rise above it all**_

_**And I won't make you fall**_

_**I'm gonna give you my all this time**_

As he reached the park, he saw the usual events that you would see there. The children are playing happily, some of the teenager's are chatting with their friends and biking around, some girls are talking and giggling about their crushes and some lover's are dating at the park. The sun was about to set by then and he waited patiently as he sat on the bench.

He glanced back unto his wrist watch and saw the time. It was already 4:45. he still have to wait a little further.

_**Oh I never thought that I was hurting you**_

_**Now I know that I was wrong**_

_**Now I know just what to do…**_

"Shinichi?" A sweet voice said. Shinichi turned his attention to the new arrival.

She was lovely. She was beautiful. No she was a goddess. A goddess of beauty and of love that by just glancing at her, you surely will fall in love.

She was standing in the soft golden glow of the setting sun. It reflected her hazel-brown eyes and the wind blew her long chocolate-brown-hair.

He was also handsome by that moment. Ran stared at him for a very long time. He studied his posture and his looks. She then realized how lucky she was that she had a best friend like him. He had a lot of fans who had a crush on him. Not only that he's smart, he was also very, very good looking.

She was wearing a baby blue-spaghetti-strap-flowing-dress. It reached 2 inches below her knees. It hugged her body perfectly and her marvelous curves could be seen. She wore a white high heeled pair of shoes. She wore the necklace he gave her and she also wore a pair of round silver earrings. She had two thin silver bangles on her right arm.

He wore a green and white stripped polo-shirt. Above it was his green jacket with a hood. He wore baggy pants and rubber shoes. He also wore the necklace he bought for his self, the same with Ran's.

"Finally, you're here." He said teasingly then he smiled.

"Geeh, am I late?"

"Nope. Almost."

"Oh."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?"

She smiled then walked towards him. She at on the bench and observed her surroundings. She sighed and looked at him.

"Ah, by the way" pause "these are for you"

He took the flowers and chocolates and gave them to her. She blushed a light shade of red as she took the roses and chocolates. He smiled when he saw her blush. He loved the way she would blush. It made his knees weak. It gave him butterflies inside his stomach. She has his heart. She was indeed, his weakness.

_**Gonna try to be the best that I can be**_

_**All I need is one more chance**_

_**To make it up to you, you'll see**_

"Thanks"

"Hm. My pleasure"

She smiled and so did he.

"So, how are you now? How's the case that you're working on?"

"The case? Err... It's doing fine but still…" He ran out of words to say.

"Well, you don't have to explain it. I know it's difficult and a really perilous case so I understand." She said then smiled. The sweetest smile you'll ever see.

_Ugh… Good. My alibis are still working though I ran out of words and thoughts to say. Gawd, I really am turning into a really, really sinful person now._ Shinichi thought as she saw Ran smiled. His conscience bugged him because of that sweet smile of hers.

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away**_

_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by**_

_**Without holding you so tight**_

_**Without treating you so right…**_

"What is it that you wanted to tell me anyway?"

_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love**_

_**That we'll rise above it all**_

_**And I won't ever let you fall**_

_**I'm gonna give you my all this time..**_

8-8

8-8

To be continued…

**A/n: hope you like it guys..please leave a review! Sorry for the typographical errors..hehe.. I was in a hurry when I was typing all these stuff.. so there, so long you guys and God bless!)**

**Ja ne!**


	3. revealed

**Disclaimer applied…**

_**The first time I saw her  
She was looking just like an angel in the night  
**_

She's like a goddess. She captured my heart in an instant. I had loved her ever since. I did everything to protect her and to make her happy.

But…

It seems that now,

I'm the reason why each night she did nothing but to cry.

I'm the reason why her heart was badly wounded.

I'm the reason why her smile faded.

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

If that incident never happened,

If only, I was able to escape from those criminals,

This would never happen.

She'll still be the gleeful Ran that I know.

_**I tried hard not to cause no suspicion, but  
She saw the look in my eye, but I  
Don't wanna hurt her  
And I don't wanna see her cry, but I  
Want to love her like a woman, but she's **_so

And now, I don't know what to do.

I need to tell her my long kept secret.

And, I don't know what to say.

I don't want to hurt her.

I don't want to see her weep again.

Because….

_**Fragile, so **_

_**Fragile, so  
She's so fragile, fragile  
**_

How should I start?

What should I say?

What would I do?

If only…

If only…

_**  
Sophisticated, just like a lady  
Sweet and innocent like a child  
I wanna take her in my arms and hold her  
**_

Sweetheart, how will I tell you?

I don't want to add the pain that you feel.

I want to cure it.

I will heal it.

I would mend those wounds.

I will do everything.

_**And I just can't resist her smile, but  
I wouldn't wanna hurt her, and I  
**_

Would you believe me?

Would you?

Would you hate me?

Please don't.

What should I do?

_**Don't wanna see her cry, but I  
Want to love her like a woman but she's so  
**_

"Kudo?"

"Kudo?"

Sweetheart, look at me.

Sweetheart please.

_**  
Fragile, so  
Fragile, so  
Fragile, fragile  
**_

I don't want to hurt you.

Please,

Please,

Sweetheart, look at me.

_**  
Everywhere I go, she's inside my head  
So now tell me what I am gonna do  
'Cause she's so  
**_

"Kudo?"

"Ran…"

_**  
Fragile, so  
Fragile, so  
Fragile, fragile**_

**Ch.3 The secret was revealed!**

"Kudo?"

"Kudo?"

"Kudo?"

"Ran…"

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

He heaved a long and heavy sigh.

He's thinking of something to say…

An alibi?

Hell no.

Something worth it to say…

Something prudent.

Something wise enough.

Something intellectual.

Something-

"Shinichi, what is it?"

He stood up. Hands on his pockets, eyes up the sky.

Still thinking….

Still thinking…

"Shini-"

Then he smiled.

A teasing smile with a smirk.

Light bulb popped out.

He finally thought of something to say.

"Walk with me"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"can we just stay here?"

"Please?"

Finally she gave up. She stood up, and looked at him curiously.

_What's wrong with him? Something's bothering him and I'm sure of it. _

They walked along the park still very, very quiet.

So quiet.

No one dared to talk.

No one moved.

No one sighed.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Deafening silence…

"Ran…" Shinichi uttered.

"Yeah?" _finally, something broke that annoying silence._

"What if you drank something that made you shrink…"

"…and, you weren't able to go back to your true form?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She's confused.

"What would you do?"

"Wow, that's a complicated situation Shinichi."

"Exactly."

More confused.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

"Shinichi, come on, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I told you already"

"You mean-"

"That's right"

"What's right?"

"You are"

"What? I can't get it"

Thunder started to roar.

Dark clouds surrounded the sky.

Children shrieked.

Some started to open their umbrellas, while others ran away to find shelter from the drizzle that started to pour.

While they…

They…

Shinichi and Ran stayed at the middle of the park, bathing in the rain.

The people vanished rapidly. Currently, they're the only ones left on the park.

She pulled Shinichi to find a place to protect them from the downpour but Shinichi remained on his place. He pulled back Ran's arm and looked at her emotionlessly.

Ran had no choice but to stay under the rain.

"Aren't we going to find a place to stay while the rain pours?"

"No. Let's stay here."

"But, we might catch cold."

He smiled and looked at her.

"No you won't. I'll protect you."

She raised her brow and smirked.

He smirked in return.

"Shinichi, I really can't figure out what you said."

"You will."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at him with long tiresome eyes.

"Shinichi"

"Okay, but promise you won't slap me, punch me to death, kick my ass, send me to hell, kill me or in short don't" pause "hate" pause "me"

She gave him a warm smile and answered "Why not?"

"Here it goes." Sigh

"Whew"

She remained motionless and she stared at him hard, a sign that she's listening.

His heartbeat raced fast and loud like it's going to burst out of his chest.

**Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug.**

Boomed his heart.

His knees started to shake and beads of sweat came out of his forehead though the rain camouflaged them. He smiled nervously.

_Get ready Shinichi. She's a Karate master and she'll definitely beat you to death until you learned your lesson. _He thought.

"Shinichi, talk."

_Sweetheart, you're making me nervous._

"Ran"

The suspense was truly killing her. Her curiosity rose up to its saturation point.

_She's boiling. She's going to explode. Crap. Talk you bastard. Taaaalk!_

"I and-"

He tried again

"I and-"

_Shit_

**Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug. Bugug.**

His heartbeat raced faster.

"I and Conan are just one. I'm actually Conan. The boy who calls you Ran nee-chan."

"What?! Shinichi, you're joke isn't funny"

"I knew it. Of course you aren't going to believe me"

"Shinichi! Shut up!"

_ She's mad. I can see it in her eyes that she's mad._

Hell froze over.

"Ran, I'm telling you the truth, I really am Conan."

"shut up."

"Ran,"

"Prove me"

"You told me that you have a crush me when you first saw me, in the form of Conan, while we were walking"

Ran blushed a bit but then returned to her annoyance.

"That kid really has a loudmouth"

"No. It's me Ran! Why won't you believe me?"

"Is that all that you know?"

"You once dated a fat man on valentines day. You always cry at night because you thought I was gone, you took a bath with me on the hot spring before. We-"

"Fine. But-bu-but…"

She stuttered. Tears formed on her eyelids. She wanted to blubber but she can't.

"Ran…"

"Wha-why di-didn't yo-you te-tell me th-that yo-you a-and Co-conan a-are ju-just o-one? Why do you have to keep it for a very lone time?"

His tears were camouflaged by the rain that's why he loved the rain so much.

She had always hated the rain, but now, she liked it. Her tears mixed with the downpour. They both cried.

"Because, I was afraid that you're life would be in trouble"

"trouble?!"

"Yeah. The black organization might still be looking for me."

"What's the black organization?"

"The reason why I turned into Conan."

"How? When? I don't understand anything."

"Okay, listen."

She wept harder. He hugged her for comfort and caressed her hair to make her feel better.

"Can you still remember when we went to the amusement park for a date?"

"ye-yeah"

"Remember when I walked away to check out something?"

Memories flashed back on Ran's mind.

_-flashback-_

"_Bye Ran I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved as he ran away._

_Shinichi, he's running away._

_Running away from me._

_Running away…_

_Running away…_

_He's leaving me..._

_He's leaving me…_

_..And he'll never come back._

_Shinichi…._

_-end of flash back-_

"yeah"

"I walked away because I saw the black organization doing something. I become curious and decided to take a peek on what they were doing. I checked it out and when I got there, they hit me on the head and they forced me to drink this weird tablet. After a few moments, my body shrunk and then…"

"….I transformed into a body of a seven year old."

"That's impossible."

"Impossible it may sound but it's true."

His cold body unwrapped Ran's fragile one.

"How did you get back to your old figure?"

"Professor Agasa created a tablet that could bring back my old image temporarily."

"How long would it last?"

"six hours"

"Shinichi…"

"I'm sorry Ran if I lied to you, I'm so sorry."

He looked at her and wiped her tears using his thumb.

"Shinichi"

"Why?"

"Ran…"

"Why didn't you trust me?"

"Why?"

"Why did you make me suffer?"

"Why did you let me to shatter?"

"Why?"

She loosen her hug and ran away. She ran away from him, crying. Still devastated about what she heard. She did her best to control her temper and yet, she failed.

Ran…

Ran…

Ran…

_Ran, gomen. Gomen…I'm sorry…_

…_Aishteiru._

**To be continued…**

_A/N: okay, I'm sooooo sorry for updating soooo late. I've been really busy and encountered problems writing this chapter. I'm really sorry. Gomen,hehe.._

_School swallowed me whole the past months and vomited me whole once more and I'm lucky it didn't swallow me back. Whew! I promise to update sooner because it's already summer here in our country! Yeay!!hehe…_

_So long guys!_

_Review please…_

_Erchensakura now signing off…_


	4. I will wait for you

**Disclaimer applied….**

**Ch.4- I'll wait for you**

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong**

**That I have fallen down **

**And I can't do this alone…**

_Aishiteru…_

He whispered as he watched her ran away. He just watched her. He didn't even dared to follow her. His body was too numb to move by the moment. He just stood there, under the downpour, enjoying the raindrops that touched his skin. It made him feel relaxed. He had to admit, he was in deep pain and the rain helped him feel better. After a few moments, he sighed exasperatedly and walked back to Professor Agasa's house. He should have told her earlier. Now, everything went worse. She's mad at him and he doesn't know what to do.

**Stay with me**

**This is what I need…**

**Please…**

"I hate you Shinichi! I hate you I really do!" She said again and again as Sonoko, Ran's best friend, sat by her side.

"Ne, Ran, stop crying please, I know Shinichi has a reason why he hid his secret from you" Sonoko uttered as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Bu-but, it seems like I-I don't know who Shinichi is anymore. I, I feel like, he-he's a different person now" she sobbed as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Ran, he just loves you so much that's why… he had to do that."

"But Sonoko,"

"Ran," Sonoko hugged her and wiped Ran's tears. "..you know how much he cares for you right? He'll do everything for you no matter what".

"Yeah"

"So, smile"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sonoko. Thank you for being a great friend"

"It's nothing, what are friends for anyway?"

Ran smiled as she stood up. She sighed and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm off to go. It's getting late. Thanks for your time ja!" She waved at her and turned away.

--

"Oh, Kudo-kun, what happened?" Professor Agasa asked with concern. He could sense that his day was dreadful and didn't go the way it should be. And, besides, just the look on Shinichi's face would show the evidence that his day wasn't good.

"Terrible" He replied as he looked down on the floor. Pain crossed his face.

"Obviously, I don't want to make your day worse but, I have something to tell you."

"Eh? What is it?" He looked at the old man interestedly. He could feel something ghastly is about to occur.

"You're parents called a while ago…"

"And?"

"they're going back here in Japan to pick you up and bring you to America"

"Eh? Nani?"

"You're father actually told me not to tell you about this but, I just thought-"

"Thank you professor."

"Eh? What are you planning now?"

"I still don't know. Did they tell you when their arrival will be?"

"No"

"My father is a very clever man, I know he's planning something weird. He is always full of surprises, as of now, I can't run away." He shrugged as he talked. His day sure is awful.

The professor nodded in agreement with what Shinichi said. He knows exactly what Shinichi's father is like. He's a wise man. A very wise one.

"Ne, professor, I guess I have to rest. My day has not been that good. I want to repose. Ja!" He walked towards a room and lay down on the soft and warm bed. It gave him comfort as he closed his eyes. Fate sure is cruel to him today.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you…**

"Ohayou sweetheart" A female voice greeted.

"Hmm?" He replied still half asleep.

"Sweetheart, wake up" She caressed his hair lovingly with her long thin fingers.

"Eh?"

"It's me"

"Eh?!Nani?!"

"Hai! What's with the look? Shocked eh?"

"Mom?! How come-?"

"Didn't professor inform you about our arrival?"

"He did but…why is it so sudden?!"

"We want to surprise you" She giggled.

"Surprise eh? I wasn't surprised, I was dumbfounded. I almost had heart attack"

"Is that the way you talk to your mother?"

"Oh, so Shinichi is awake" A male voice suddenly spoke.

"Eh? Dad?"

"Prepare your stuff, we'll be leaving in two days"

"We have to leave in two days?!"

"Yup. I have a friend on America who could bring your old form back….permanently"

"But,"

"Do you want to protect her?"

"Her?"

"Ran Mouri"

"Aa"

"So, you must go back to America."

"How long are we going to be there?"

"Five years" His mother answered back.

"Eh?! Fi-five years? That long?"

"Yes"

"No. I know what's best for her and living in America for five years would make her suffer."

"Son, she'll understand. Do you really think staying here in Japan with that form of yours make things better? Of course not. The black organization would continue hunting for you here in Japan and if ever they find you, you'll be in big trouble. And, what's worst, her life would be in danger too, and that would be your worst nightmare. So, all you have to do is to follow us, back to America. It's just five years; she'll be able to wait." His father explained.

**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope…**

_Just five years eh? You don't know how long that would be…_

He remained silent for a few moments. His father has a point anyway. If, he would stay here in Japan, nothing would change. But then, he has to live in America for five years. I mean five long and troublesome years, can she still wait for that long? Besides, two days isn't enough for him to apologize to the frustrated lady. He has to do something. He must decide. And, he has to pick a good choice. Something that he knows would change the wrong things he'd done.

"Fine" he said still unsure of his answer but he has no other choice. "I'm going with you, if that's the case then, I don't have any other choice left."

"Hmmm… okay then, you better bid her goodbye…in a nice way." His mother said still smiling.

So, it's all settled. He had decided to leave with his parents though; his mind was still full of hesitations. Now the question is: will Ran be able to handle the situation? I mean, they've been only from a fight and yet, here comes a new glitch, he has to leave in two days. And, he has to stay there for five freaking years. Fate really is cruel for the two of them. The secret has just been revealed and now comes the departing part. Can you imagine that? Anyway, so Shinichi stood up and thought of a way, a _good and effective_ way to apologize to the infuriated lady.

He walked out of the room, leaving his parents inside, and searched for enough space for him to think.

--

"Morning dad" she greeted still drowsy from what happened yesterday. Her greeting was followed by a yawn, obviously, she still was sleepy.

"Morning, have you seen the little boy? He didn't sleep here last night. I wonder where he is" Mr. Mouri uttered while his eyes were fixed on the newspaper he was reading.

"Eh?!" was her only reaction.

Ran, on the other hand was stunned by what her father just said. She was so dumbfounded that her doziness almost vanished. Well, first and foremost, she was surprised because it is unusual, _very _unusual for her father to look for the little boy. And, he wasn't just looking for Conan; he was worried about the young lad. And, the other reason was, of course, just the mere mention of 'that' name –conan, gave her shivers. Every single detail of what happened yesterday flashed back on her mind. And, besides, why look for someone who doesn't even exist? Conan and Shinichi are just one no wonder the boy acts weird.

"Well, who cares for the kid?" a very un-'Ran' way of talking. Needless to say, Ran is the most caring person you'll ever meet. She's kind, sweet and very affectionate, so it is surprising, _really_ surprising for her to talk that way.

"Ran, is that you?" His father asked curiously and seriously. He placed his paper down and examined her daughter.

"Eh? Of course it's me"

"What's wrong with you? I mean, aside from the fact that you're the person whom I know is full of concern to someone else, you and that kid are really close, you two get along well, so it's impossible for you to utter that speech."

"Well, uh, let's just say that, I discovered something horrific that, that kid has kept."

"Hmmm… okay then, if you say so, I won't bug in." he then sipped his coffee and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Okay then, I'll prepare breakfast" she hurriedly walked towards the kitchen and scanned for food for her to cook.

Honestly, she can't stay mad at her best friend. Like what I said, she's kind and very affectionate, she can't be mad at someone for a very long time, especially him, Kudo Shinichi. She loves him more than anyone else. She treated him more than just a friend. More than just a brother.

Same goes for Shinichi. He loves her more than anyone, anything else. He had always adored her, loved her to be exact. The problem is, they're feelings for one another are mutual but the friendship, that divine friendship, the respect they had for one another as a friend blocks the emotions they had for one another.

So, that's the way their life goes. They kept what they really feel. And, obviously, they're very unsuccessful for keeping it.

--

"Professor Agasa," he pronounced the old man's name in a favorable manner.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked the little boy errr, the man behind him. He looked to where Shinichi is and smiled.

"Do you still have an extra tablet? The one you gave me yesterday?"

"Oh yes I still do have one, why?"

"Is it okay if, uhm, I , uhm-"

"You want it?"

"More likely, yeah"

"Well, sure. You may have it, it's actually for you. I created two tablets because I believe you'll need it someday." He smiled and then took the tablet from the small case above the table and gave it to Shinichi.

"Th-thanks professor"

"Don't mention it" He uttered and went back to what he was doing.

The young man then rushed to his room and gulped the tablet followed by a glass of water.

He sat on his bed and waited until his body transformed back to its real structure. Pain then struck him. Indeed, this process really was troublesome but he must endure the discomfort he feels if he wants to be back to is old form.

He then dressed up and took his cell phone out. He then searched for Ran's name on the contacts list and pushed the call button. Her phone rang. She answered it immediately not even looking first at who was the person calling her.

**This time I'll be listening…**

"Hello!" she said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Uh," was all he could utter.

"Hello?"

"Ran…" he managed to say, his heart beat went booming that it almost jumped out of his chest.

"Shinichi?"

"Aa"

"What's the matter?"

"Can we uhm, meet at the park, later?"

Okay, so he felt awkward. They still both haven't recovered that well from what happened yesterday and here it goes again, they'll be meeting at the park where their heart break first occurred.

"I mean, if it's okay with you because I caused so much trouble yesterday and-"

"Okay. What time should I be there?" she replied still enthusiasm filled her voice. Ironic isn't it? Just a while ago, she was angry and now, she talks to him like nothing happened.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. Do you really want me to go or not?"

"Of course I want you to go. I was just…surprised. Uh, you know, you should be mad at me but then, there you are, talking to me like everything's okay."

She smirked. "Well, I don't know. Even I, myself doesn't know the reason why I can't stay mad at you."

"Oh… anyway, I'm sorry for what happened. Really, gomen, ahm, be there by, uh, 5:00. The sun really looks good during that time."

"Okay, if you say so. See you later, ja"

"Ja"

Wow, so that really was an awkward moment for both of them. But, good thing he was able to talk to Ran. She could be unexpected at times. He was really bewildered by her sudden mood but, it's better rather than having a moment of crying and explaining on the phone and end up not even being able to apologize. He was really lucky he have someone like her.

"So, how did it go?" his mother asked out of the blue.

"The what?"

"You know, the apologizing thingy with your girlfriend?"

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend, not yet" He then smiled after talking.

"Oh? Not yet eh? Hmmm… Anyway, how did it go?"

"Well, good. She wasn't mad"

"Oh? Not mad? Wow, that is really amazing. Only a few ladies could do that. Honestly, if it was someone else, she's probably be still screaming at you up until now"

"Oh? Like you?"

"Woah, shut up. I just know a female's heart that well."

He smirked.

"Okay, anyway, I have to uhm, go"

"Where?"

"Dunno"

"Well, wouldn't you buy something for her to make her feel better?"

"Like what?"

"You know, flowers, chocolates, those things are really appreciated by us, ladies."

"Ahm, could a necklace be uhm, sufficient?"

"Duh, yeah but, add something else, maybe a single rose will do."

"Well then, I'll go, Thanks mom, you're the best"

"Oh sure, don't mention it!" She proudly said as her son left.

Ran, on the other hand prepared for another conversation with the guy she loves. She combed her hair, and examined her self in front of the mirror and smiled. Satisfied with how she looks like, she then glanced on the alarm clock above her desk.

--

"4:30" she read. She then took her pouch and went out of her room. Her father was out again, partying with his friends, or most probably, flirting while he was drunk with ladies. She just shook her head as she remembered her beloved father. She's used to her father's silliness. She then walked out of the room and locked the doors.

"Gee, hope today's not bad as yesterday's." she whispered to her self as she walked towards the park where they usually hang out when they were still little children.

"Thank you sir, come back again" the lady on the flower shop said as Shinichi went out of the store. He bought a single rose for her. The necklace was already on his pocket. Gee, he sure is a generous man. Anyway, he glanced on his watch. It was 4:30, he then ran towards the park.

He stood beside the fountain and fixed his hair. The children were happily playing on the playground while a few lovers were dating on the park. He just smiled as he studied the people around the place.

"Shinichi" the sweet voice then turned his attention to the new arrival.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

He looked to where she was standing. She was gorgeous, standing in the soft glow of the setting sun. Her chocolate brown hair highlighted by the setting sun and it also reflected her hazel brown eyes. He smiled at her. He felt awkward inside out. They just had a fight yesterday and here they are again. To think… he will be leaving her for a very long time.

"Yo" he greeted as he managed to recover from his thoughts.

"So, what is the problem?" he walked towards him and stood beside the dude.

"Well," sigh "ugh, sorry for what happened yesterday"

She took a big breath and let it out in a loud woosh. She looked at him straight in the eye and then, smirked.

"If that so, then okay, you're forgiven"

"Gee, thanks. Oh by the way…"

"yeah?"

He gave her the rose he had been holding. She took the rose from him and smiled. Then, he took out a small box from his pocket and took the necklace out. He held it and placed it around Ran's neck.

"What's this necklace for?" She curiously asked as she studied the necklace that was on her neck.

"Well, it's uhm, a peace offering?"

"huh?"

"Just kidding. It's uhm, something I want you to always wear so you'll always remember me"

"Huh? But, you're always there"

"That, is the reason why I called you"

"Why?"

"You see, uhm… I'm, uhm, I'm… leaving"

"Le-leaving?" tears then started to form on the corner of her eyes. The heck, she has been waiting for Shinichi for a very long time and now that she found out that Conan and Shinichi are just one person, she thought everything would be okay by now. But, she's wrong. He'll be leaving, and she'll have to wait again.

"Yeah."

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you…**

"Where would you go?"

"America"

"Wh-why?" and then she started to cry. Tears leaked from her pale eyes.

"My father told me that, he has a friend, who…who can bring back my real structure back…permanently" he swallowed the lump that formed on his throat. He's going to make her cry again.

"Yo-you're leaving me a-again? How long would you be th-there?"

She shut her eyes as she felt something stab her heart. The pain strikes again.

"five years" he sounded as though he also was about to cry. He prevented his tears from flowing. He hung his head as blood rushed to his face.

"Oh" was all that she was able to say. Her heart twisted in pain.

"And, I only have two days left to stay with you"

Woah. So that's the phrase that made their hearts break. Simple yet the impact was strong. She buried her face in her hands and she cried even more. While he, on the other hand, shed a few stray tears. He seldom cried and for him, those tears were a river leaking from his eyes.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**

Silence…

That deafening silence that was filled with agony and misery. The only thing you could hear in between them was sobs. A painful silence surrounded the two. Life is cruel….

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours…**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours…**

"Know what?" Ran suddenly uttered that broke the silence that surrounded them. It's almost dinnertime and only the two of them were left on the park.

"I, I promised myself that I'll never be this dramatic ever again since last night, but then, you, you always-"

She was suddenly wrapped by the man she was with. She hugged him back and bowed her head on his chest as she wept. Her tears wet his shirt. He also cried with her.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you **

**Please don't go now, please don't fade away…  
My heart, my heart is yours **

**Please don't go now, please don't fade away…**

"I know. I'm the reason why you're always sad. The reason why tears always flow from your eyes. I'm the reason why you're heart broke. Gomen nasai…"

She wept even more.

"Ran,"

"Shinichi, I understand you're situation but, how long should I always wait for you? I've waited for you long enough and now, I'll have to wait for you again. Do I always ha-have to…wa-wait?"

She was met by silence as Shinichi searched himself for an answer.

**Please don't go now, please don't fade away**

**My heart is yours…  
Please don't go now, please don't fade away**

**My heart is yours…**

"Sorry but, it's the best way for me to…protect us"

"oh…" she sighed as her hug tightened. Her tears continued to flow as the heart ache she felt continued to kill her.

"Ran, I'll come back for you. I promise. And that time, you'll never have to wait again."

**Please don't go, please don't fade away  
Please don't go now, please don't fade away **

**My heart is…**

_A/N: wow, a bit long…hehe… sorry if the chappy was bad. And, hope you leave a review…by the way, happy b-day to Mary joy (__xxforbiddenlove07xx__)! Hehe… well, this fic is about to end…yeah, hope you didn't get bored or anything…that's all! Ja!_

_Erchensakura now signing off!_


	5. Finale

Disclaimer applied…

--

"So, have you finished packing your clothes sweetheart?" Mrs. Kudo asked as she gazed at her son who was currently lost on his own thoughts as he sat on his bed, eyes looking at somewhere.

"Shi-ni-chi!" she called him once more, exaggerating every syllable of his name.

"Ugh? Yeah?" She walked towards the guy and sat beside him.

"Thinking of something? Or maybe, thinking of her to be exact?" she asked as she smiled mockingly at his son who was, obviously, woolgathering.

"Huh?"

"I can see that you're still worried about her. Perceptibly, hesitation still clouds your heart." She said as she placed her hand on top of his son's head.

"Ugh, ye-yeah. You know me very well eh?"

"Of course, I'm your mother"

"Well…" he took a big breath out and hung his head. Mrs. Kudo just smiled at the young man beside him and placed her hand down.

"I understand what your feeling is, I know you're afraid of leaving her and I also do understand Ran. I know how painful going away is but son, if she really loves you, she'll always be willing to wait for you no matter how long."

"I know but…"

"Shinichi, if she's really for you, she'll always be for you and nothing, not even distance and death can separate your hearts. You may be far away but you two are connected by what you feel for each other."

He smiled. His mother sure do knows what's best.

"Thanks." He said still looking down the ground.

..xxooxx..

"Hayaaah!"

**Tsug!**

"Whew" she said and wiped the sweat on her forehead. She smiled proudly as the audience applaud.

"Woah, that's amazing! You're getting better in karate Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed while clapping her hands.

It's Saturday and Ran has a Karate competition. It's also the day of Shinichi's departure.

**Ting..ting..ting!**

"Knock out!" the referee shouted.

"Wohooo!" the crowd gave a standing ovation. The referee and Ran stood side by side and confetti fell from the ceiling. She bowed and happily accepted her trophy.

"Hey Ran!" Sonoko shouted while waving her hand and running towards the said lady. Ran looked back and smiled at her friend.

"Yo.." She replied with enthusiasm.

"Wow, you're so terrific! I can't believe you'd be able to defeat that guy!"

"Well, my training was very harsh and this is my reward for that." She winked as she spoke.

"And maybe, your antagonism with Shinichi helped you win"

"Eh?"

"oh nothing"

Ran raised a brow at Sonoko's statement. Well, she's right; her anger helped her win the competition. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the backstage.

Sonoko smiled at her friend's sudden reaction. She sensed the awkwardness Ran felt at the mere mention of Shinichi's name. Well, she does know Ran by heart.

"Speaking of SHI-NI-CHI," Sonoko said out of the blue, emphasizing each syllable that made Ran stop walking. She paused for a while and waited for Sonoko to talk.

"I can see that you're interested on what I'm going to say" Sonoko smirked as she spoke teasingly on her dear friend.

Ran was still silent, still standing on her place with her head down.

"Today's his departure. Let me just remind you if ever you've forgotten or let's just say that you made your self forget about it."

"I know about that so what do you want me to do?"

"Well, bid him goodbye"

"What for?"

Sonoko sighed and flipped her hair.

"He's expecting you to be there. You know, he's going to stay in America for five years and you two haven't reconciled yet so, you should be there. He's looking forward to it."

"How'd you say so?"

"Duh, Shinichi loves you. Of course, he sure would love to see you."

"Whatever" And she continued to walk away. Sonoko just stared at Ran with her crossed arms on her chest while shaking her head.

_**Speak with your tongue tied,  
I know that you're tired  
But I just want to know,  
Where you want to go,**_

..xxooxx..

"Professor Agasa"

"Oh yes Shinichi, what is it?"

"Do you still have a spare tablet?"

"Oh yes young man, why?"

"Ahm, can I have it?"

"Sure"

"Well, you see, I'd like to leave Japan in my real form."

"Oh. I see. Is Ran going to be there?"

"I don't know. But I'm hoping that somehow…" –sigh- " she'll show up" he replied to the old man in a sad tone.

"Oh. I bet she'll be showing up. Of course, she'll a t least want to see you before you leave right? So cheer up!" the professor answered with a grin.

"Thanks" was all he said and he took the pill that the geezer gave him. He tried to smile though his heart twisted in pain.

..xxooxx..

"Hey"

"…."

"Mad at me?"

"…."

"Oh come on! At least try speaking a word or two. You can't stay like that forever! Ran!"

She turned around to face the lady. "Fine! What?"

"Ran, are you mad at me?"

"No" she answered sarcastically.

"Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes then uttered an "Okay, I am mad at you, happy?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"It's just, nothing"

"Is that what you call nothing? Duh, we've been friends since the 2nd grade, don't underestimate me"

"Sonoko,"

"Ran, is it about what I told you a while ago?"

"Yeah"

"All right, I'm sorry for saying such words but, I'm just telling you the truth! I just care about your feelings for each other. I know I shouldn't be bugging in but I'm worried about the two of you. Can you handle not seeing him for such long? You two had been best friends for a very long time and you learned to love him more than just being a friend, more than just being a brother. Can you even deal with not bidding him a nice goodbye before he leaves?"

She sighed. Sonoko's right. She really is a fool for taking hold of her pride. She knows that she can't take seeing him leave but, it's even more painful saying nothing and wishing she had. She wanted to be with him, hug him tight and cry her long kept tears but, she can't. He's leaving without even her telling him about what she truly feels.

A few stray tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them with her hand but they continued to flow. Sonoko hugged her to comfort her. There was silence in between them. Only Ran's sobs can be heard. Sonoko let loose of her hug and wiped some tears that leaked out from Ran's eyes.

"Feeling better?" Sonoko asked Ran, who by the moment finally stopped weeping.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Good, so are you finally going to be on the airport?"

"Guess so"

"Well, think about it. You don't have much time left."

_**I may be sad, But I'm not weak,  
This situation is bleak  
And your puffy eyes never lie,  
Your tears come from inside.**_

..xxooxx..

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" his gorgeous mother asked him.

"I'm going to swallow the tablet Professor gave me"

"Oh okay, I'm going away. I think you need some privacy."

"Hn. Yeah"

She walked away and left her son inside his bedroom. Shinichi then swallowed the medicine and gulped water. There it goes again, the painful feeling. He must tolerate it no matter what.

"Aaghhh!" He screamed as the process takes place.

Finally, the excruciating process was finished. He was back on his real and handsome body. He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead.

_I hope going to America will solve this problem of mine. I'll be back to my real body and I can ask Ran to marry me. I no longer need to take those troublesome pills that almost kill me. Ugh… _He thought as he studied his reflection in front of the mirror.

He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He badly needs to unwind. There are so many things that occurred these past days. And now, there are only a few hours left for him to stay on Japan. As he tried to relax, an unexpected thought came to his mind. _Ran…._

The girl he's leaving. Where could she be now? What could she be doing? Is she alright? Will she come to the airport to see him for the last time? These questions kept on annoying him. Finally he opened his eyes. He stared on his phone, lying next to him.

_Should I call her?_ He asked his self. _Maybe not._

He stood up and sat on his bed. He took his phone and held it. Still, he's thinking of calling her. At last, he unconsciously called her.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered from the other line.

"Agh.." was all he could pronounce. The awkwardness of talking to her again took place.

"Ahm, hello?" She asked once more. She heard sobs from the other line. Could it be…?

"Shinichi?" She declared, quite confused. Why on earth is he calling her at time like this? And why is he crying?

_**Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you**_

"Ra-ran"

"What's the problem?"

"I-I'm so-sorry"

"Huh?"

"Gomen"

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

**Tut tut tut tut tut…**

He already hang up. He placed down his phone and wiped his tears. He sure was emotional during that time.

"What could his problem be?" she asked herself. She's at her room and was also thinking about whether she's going to the airport or not.

"Ran" called her father.

She immediately stood from her chair and ran towards the living room.

"Yes dad?"

"I heard about Shinichi's departure" Mr. Mouri replied as he placed down the paper he has been reading.

"Ugh… Yeah"

"I heard it's today"

"Uh huh"

"Then, why are you still on your house clothes? Aren't you going to the airport?" Her father asked as he studied her daughter.

"Dunno"

"What do you mean by dunno? You're best friends right? Shouldn't you be there for him?"

"Dad, I thought you hated Shinichi?"

"I don't hate him. I'm just annoyed because he gets more cases than me. But, of course, I would most definitely allow you to be there as he leaves Japan. And, I know how painful it is for you, right?"

She smiled. She never thought her dad would understand such situation. Her father had hit the point.

"Dad, thanks" She said as she hugged her father.

"Well, you're father sure does knows what's best"

"Yeah, you're the best father ever."

"I know, so you better change your clothes, he's leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Oh yeah!" She then rushed back to her room and chose something to wear.

..xxooxx..

"Son, the taxi's here!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he answered as he run down the stairs.

All of his baggages were already inside the car. Even Professor Agasa, his mother and his father were already inside. He gazed at the house one last time and then he finally entered the taxi.

"Your flight will be on 5:30. You still have an hour left." His father informed him.

"Oh"

"Nervous?"

"Not really"

"He isn't nervous, he's sad" his mother then said.

"Hm" was his father's only reaction. His mother winked at him and smiled. He nodded back.

He gazed outside the window, reminiscing every moment. The Tokyo tower, the fountain, sunsets, everything.

At last, they're in the airport. He only has 45 minutes left before his flight. He looked around, Ran was still not there.

_**Drown your fears with me  
I'm feeling real sorry  
Your glossy eyes don't need  
The sadness they have seen**_

"Ran! Ran!" Sonoko screamed. She was inside their car and was waiting impatiently for her friend to come.

"Huh?!" She looked outside their window and saw her dear friend inside her car.

"Hurry up! Shinichi's leaving at exactly 5:30!"

"O-okay but, why are you here?!" She shouted back.

"I'll explain to you later! Hurry up!"

She then ran down their apartment and rushed towards Sonoko's car. She went inside and the driver drove as fast as he could.

"Okay, so why did you fetch me?" she asked the lady next to her.

"Well, I just thought that it'd be much better if I fetch you. You know, you'll reach the airport faster."

"Oh, yeah you're right. Thanks a lot"

"Gee, don't mention it!" She answered back with a wide grin.

"What if, he had already left?"

"Don't think about that. Be optimistic!"

"Sure"

..xxooxx..

_**But you're way too deep to swim  
Back up again  
But somehow I can't find  
The moment you said goodbye**_

He stared on his wrist watch. It read 5:15. There are only 15 minutes left before he leaves. He searched for a young woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes but he can't see anyone like her around. Time goes by so fast. He can't stay calm. He wants to see her badly. He kept on searching the crowd but he can't find Ran.

Long brown hair, slim body. A lady was standing in front of him she looks a lot like Ran. Maybe it was her. Her face can't be seen. He walked towards the person.

"Ran!" He exclaimed as he touched the lady's shoulder.

The woman looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry" he apologized.

"Mistook me for someone?" the woman asked politely while smiling.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm really sorry" He walked away feeling embarrassed.

_**Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you,  
You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you**_

"Are we almost there?" She politely asked the driver.

"Ugh, yeah. The traffic's too bothersome."

"Can't we do something?"

"We can't. There's no shortcut and we can't U-turn. But the airport's near." The driver answered back.

"I'll just run towards the airport." She suggested.

"That could be better but, if you're going to run towards the airport, you'll get exhausted. It's quite far for you to run."

"No I won't. I'm a strong person." She answered back as she opened the car door.

"Okay then, if that's what you want." Sonoko replied.

"Ja!" She ran as fast as she could. Good thing she's wearing sneakers during that time. She ran faster.

"Almost there" she said as she ran with all of her strength. Her hair was now unruly and beads of sweat were already on her forehead but she didn't mind. She still continued to run as fast as she could.

_**This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair  
But somehow your words,  
The way that I heard are haunting me,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in,**_

He stared down on his watch again, 3 minutes left.

"Where could she be?"

"Looking for Ran?" Professor Agasa asked as he placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Yeah. Maybe she's not coming."

"Just wait"

"But doctor, the time is running and there are only five minutes left. Where could she be?"

_**And the tasteless fights that filled our nights  
Are starting to cave in,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in  
And if Sundays what it takes to prove  
I have nothing else to loose**_

"Ow, Al -pant- mo –pant- most there" She said as she panted. The traffic sure was heavy. She ran and ran with all her might.

She turned right and ran faster.

At last, she was already inside the airport. She paused for a while. She was panting heavily with her body bended and her hands on her knees. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and stood up. Though she's still exhausted she walked fast and searched for Shinichi.

_**Until someday I'll be waiting for an answer  
I guess that yesterday's not good enough for you**_

"Son, we have to go" his father proclaimed. Shinichi stood up with a frown and followed his father.

He walked towards the old man with a sad face.

"Professor, guess she isn't coming. Anyway, thank you for everything. You've been like a father to me. Thank you for always being there for me. I'll never forget you sir."

The professor then bursted into tears as he looked at the young lad. He tapped the Shinichi's back as he wiped his tears. "Shinichi, Take care" He blew his nose and cried more. Shinichi smiled at the old man's antics.

"Shinichi, let's go" His father called once more. He glanced on the crowd once more and frowned. Then he walked away.

**_You know that I hate this song,  
You know that I hate this song  
Because it was written for you_**

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed.

She looked for him around the crowd. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Shinichi!" She again screamed.

"Ran!" the professor called her attention. She ran towards the old man.

"Where's Shinichi?" she asked the geezer.

The professor bowed his head. A frown can be seen on his face.

"Professor?"

"Sorry Ran."

"Eh?"

"He just left."

-End-

_A/n: Finally! After a very long time I've updated! And sad to say, it's the last chappie. Please watch out for the sequel. Hehehe. Sorry for the very late update. Well, you see, I was very busy and I was sick and the disease was called…__**laziness…**__and sad to say, there's no cure for it. Hehe, just kidding! So, it's the last chappy and there are only a very few number of readers. So anyway, thank you very much for reading! 'till the sequel!_

_Erchensakura now signing off._


End file.
